Una sorpresa inesperada es mejor que nada
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Ichigo regresa de Hueco Mundo con la esperanza de poder descansar de su misión, todo es miel sobre hojuelas hasta que la mirada disgustada de Rukia le advierte que algo no anda bien. El chico sabe que ha olvidado algo importante pero tiene idea de lo que puede ser. Las mujeres eran seres que él jamás llegaría a comprender y tratándose de Rukia y una fecha importante menos.


**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Hace tiempo que no escribo nada nuevo para el Ichiruki pero siendo que hoy es cumpleaños de la Taicho me animé a hacer un shot n.n que por cierto me quedó algo largo XD**

 **Advertencias: Ooc, Lemmon y Universo Semi Alterno.**

 **Espero disfruten la lectura.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Shot. Una sorpresa inesperada es mejor que nada.**

 **.**

 **.**

El portal se desvaneció en una fina línea de luz oscura detrás de él, dejando únicamente una estela misteriosa que se perdía en el vacío del lugar. Ichigo inspiró con pesadez llenando sus pulmones con el vital oxigeno que al parecer le hacía tanta falta, el aire de Hueco Mundo era muy diferente al de la sociedad de almas o incluso al del Mundo Humano; a su parecer se sentía más denso y el escambroso carácter de los Arrancars no jugaba a favor para volver el ambiente más ameno de lo que pudiese llegar a ser.

El pelinaranja miró al frente y sus ojos ocres destilaron cierto brillo de esperanza al divisar el Gotei 13.

" _ **Al fin en casa".**_

Se dijo, soltando en una pesada exhalación todo el aire contenido de su última bocanada. La visión de los trece escuadrones fue un idilio para él después de pasar una semana entera en Hueco Mundo arreglando asuntos de índole _"diplomática"_ entre la Sociedad de Almas y ésta, sellando una especie de " _tratado_ " que beneficiaba a ambas partes en el remoto caso de una nueva invasión.

Prácticamente se precipitó hacia la senda que lo llevaría a su propio escuadrón, corriendo presuroso con un eficiente Shumpo que lo hacía volar por los tejados de las casonas aledañas a la gran muralla que separaba a los distritos con el Gotei. Cual brisa fría, Ichigo se desplazó hasta llegar al treceavo escuadrón, deteniéndose abruptamente en la entrada del mismo y guardándose las ansias de entrar de improviso al lugar.

Pero en retrospectiva ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en un muchacho prudente que frenara sus impulsos indómitos a la hora de actuar? Eso sin duda jamás sucedería, sin importar el paso del tiempo, los viejos hábitos se mantenían firmemente arraigados a su coraza y resguardados en los recovecos de su propia alma como algo distintivo en su persona.

" _ **El sello distintivo Kurosaki Ichigo"**_ como muchos habían nombrado aquél rasgo característico en él; otros sin embargo llamaban aquella cualidad de una manera más osca, adjudicándole simplemente los términos de _**"cabezonería e imprudencia"**_.

Ichigo ingresó por fin al cuartel, arrastrando los pies por el largo pasillo con un único objetivo en mente. La oficina de Rukia se encontraba prácticamente al otro lado y tal vez el único motivo de la estratégica ubicación de éste, fuese porque anteriormente aquel cubículo había pertenecido a Ukitake quien - _en su condición frágil_ \- necesitaba un poco de paz. No obstante era Rukia quien ocupaba ahora aquel puesto y ciertamente ella no necesitaba aquella paz, de hecho era ella la que se encargaba de romper cualquier intervalo de armonía, cualquier lapso de creciente paz se cortaba y resquebrajaba con los gritos y reprimendas que ella le propinaba a Ichigo.

Sin siquiera tocar, el pelinaranja ingresó a la oficina de Rukia. De antemano sabía que ella se encontraba ahí y no era nada difícil reconocer su reiatsu incluso desde el otro lado de la Sociedad de Almas.

—Maldición ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?—Rukia, quien se encontraba frente a su escritorio terminando unos informes lo reprendió, volcando así toda su atención a él con ese simple gesto que en ocasiones la descolocaba.

¿Acaso no tenía ni una pizca de educación para dignarse a tocar la puerta? Sabía que era él por la potente energía que derrochaba, supo de su presencia desde el instante en que sus pies asomaron por la Garganta que Grimmjow o cualquier otro Arrancar hubiese abierto para él.

Ichigo se hizo el desentendido encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Qué? A estas alturas ya deberías estar acostumbrada. —Cinco años parecían no ser suficientes para conocer del todo a alguien y en este caso, las malas mañas de Ichigo en cuanto a prudencia—. Lo dice la loca que se escabuía a mi armario para dormir, ¡por favor!

De eso ya hacía tanto tiempo, pero siempre era un tópico en ellos como muchos otros que utilizaban para molestarse mutuamente. Un recuerdo lejano que evocaba la calidez de ciertas épocas del pasado que atesoraban en secreto.

— ¡Idiota!—replicó Rukia sin saber qué más decir, ocultando el creciente rubor que luchaba con apoderarse de sus mejillas ante la vergüenza provocada por su actuar en el pasado.

Punto a favor para Ichigo.

El ahora Shinigami se paseó a sus anchas, alcanzando uno de los asientos frente al escritorio de la morena se dejó caer con toda la desfachatez de ese y el otro mundo, reclinando su espalda en el respaldo para buscar mayor comodidad. No mentiría, se sentía como una mierda después de las crecientes riñas que Grimmjow comenzaba cada vez que estaban a solas; el muy desgraciado lo retaba una y otra vez sin cesar e Ichigo llegó a la conclusión de que Kempachi era menos insistente que aquel Espada.

— ¿Ni siquiera vas a darme la bienvenida?—Las manos de Ichigo volaron al escritorio, apoyándolas sobre la áspera superficie de madera solida—. Tal vez un _"oh Ichigo que bueno que estás de vuelta"_ ó _"he sido una enana inútil en tu ausencia y me alegra saber que estás de vuelta para ser mi esclavo de nuevo, porque no puedo alcanzar las repisas del escuadrón y la casa"._ —El pelinaranja agudizó la voz queriendo imitar el molesto tono que Rukia empleaba para molestarlo, con la esperanza de poder crisparle los nervios a la Shinigami ante la burla.

Y al parecer el deliberado y temerario acto de Ichigo surtió efecto en ella, una vena saltó a su sien amenazando con explotar ante la molestia por aquellas burlonas declaraciones. Tratando de aplacar el enojo e indignación, la morena se cruzó de brazos y volvió la mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuese el rostro de Ichigo. Si lo hacía, si sus orbes amatistas se cruzaban con la ocre mirada de su compañero probablemente el filo de su enojo lo fulminaría lazándole un millón de cuchillas, en su defecto podría inmovilizarlo con un hechizo de kidoh y lanzarlo desde la colina del Sōkyoku.

—Creo que te encuentras de buen humor ¿no es así Ichigo?—Rukia dejó su falsa molestia para esbozar una ladina sonrisa que prometía su certera venganza—, bien entonces creo que podrías canalizar toda esa molesta energía en tu informe, lo quiero en mi escritorio en media hora. —dictaminó tratando de ocultar la satisfacción que sentía ante el semblante de Ichigo, el cual denotaba incredulidad y molestia.

— ¡Acabo de llegar!—La réplica se abrió paso ante la sorpresa del momento y la sensación de irritabilidad en el Shinigami. Lo único que quería al llegar a la sociedad de almas era descansar y dormir como si no hubiera un mañana—. Me niego. Lo tendrás mañana.

Definitivamente Ichigo era un pésimo negociador o al menos ni siquiera se esforzaba en interpelar por el presuroso lapso de tiempo. _**"Maldita enana"**_ caviló silencioso procurando mantener fija la mirada en la pequeña Shinigami.

La pequeña riña duró sólo lo necesario y como siempre fue Rukia la vencedora de aquel asalto - _más bien masacre_ \- por lo que, sin remedio el pelinaranja acató la orden de la menuda Shinigami, quien ahora se hacía llamar su _"Capitana"_ aunque para él no fuese más que una pequeña tirana en potencia que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para convertirlo en su esclavo. Esos eran los pequeños costos de pertenecer al Escuadrón Trece bajo su mando, y de antemano supo aquello cuando tomó la decisión de quedarse en la sociedad de almas como un Shinigami más en las fuerzas del Gotei.

Media hora después una pequeña pila de papeles se encontraba apilada sobre el escritorio de Rukia y ella sin más, no pudo evitar soltar una tenue carcajada ante la mirada reprochante del pelinaranja.

—Puedes adelantarte zanahoria—Le dijo ella sintiéndose un poco indulgente con el ex Shinigami sustituto—. Necesito archivar algunos informes que Kiyone recibió del capitán Hitsugaya esta mañana.—La pequeña Shinigami se levantó, un pretexto para estirar un poco las piernas que comenzaban a acalambrarse.

— ¿Todo bien?—Trató de indagar Ichigo.

Ella asintió, explicándole que se trataba de una revisión de rutina en conjunto con el escuadrón del peliblanco a uno de los distritos. En ausencia de Ichigo, fueron Kiyone y Sentaro quienes acompañaron a Hitsugaya al lugar.

—Te veré luego Rukia. —Ichigo se incorporó de su asiento y estaba por salir de la oficina cuando detuvo el paso en el dintel de la puerta.

Se volvió en dirección a Rukia para después enfilar a su lado, ella lo miró expectante unos segundos para después adivinar su intención.

— ¿Aquí?—indagó curiosa y confirmó su sospecha en cuanto él asintió.

Sus manos atraparon el cuello del uniforme de Ichigo en un certero agarre que arrugó la tela y sus pies se alzaron en puntillas para alcanzar a su objetivo. Tocó los labios del pelinaranja con los suyos en una certera caricia y él le correspondió el liberado gesto profundizando aquel beso furtivo.

Tal vez Rukia no dijera con palabras cuánto lo había extrañado esa semana, sin embargo no las necesitaba, no cuando sus acciones hablaban por sí solas gritando la necesidad que sentía por él en esos momentos. Para nadie era un secreto que ambos mantenían una estrecha relación que se abría a nuevos horizontes lejanos a la simple camaradería de antaño.

Ichigo afianzó la delicada figura de la Shinigami envolviéndola con un brazo, estabilizándola ante la dificultosa tarea que en ocasiones resultaba besarlo. Ella era menuda y él odiaba admitir que junto a Rukia, no era más que un poste - _citando las propias palabras de la chica_ \- y se mordía la lengua en ocasiones cuando Rukia le echaba en cara aquel insignificante detalle; al parecer era una fibra sensible entre ambos que los llevaba a absurdas discusiones de las que ella era siempre la absoluta ganadora.

Se soltaron cuando el aire se hizo de vital importancia y sus miradas se encontraron en el vacío del silencio, clamando la necesidad por permanecer así el mayor tiempo posible, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro sin alguna oportunidad de escapar.

El pelinaranja se frotó la nuca cuando retrocedió un paso de ella, había ciertos estatutos en su relación y entre ellos estaba el hecho de no demostrar afecto públicamente porque no eran propensos a ese tipo de gestos, la vergüenza sobrevenía a las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros y amigos que los examinaban como si les hubiese crecido dos cabezas.

Rukia lo miró por un par de segundos más, expectante a lo que él fuese a decirle. Pero para decepción de la Shinigami él no le dijo absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué?—soltó él de repente al ser víctima de tal escrutinio. ¿Por qué Rukia estaba viéndole de semejante manera? Como si esperara a que él hiciera algo.

—Estuviste fuera una semana. —Le dijo ella obviando su respuesta, como si con ello él entendiera todo el misterio.

Nada. Ichigo frunció el seño pues eso él ya lo sabía; una tortuosa semana soportado al fastidioso de Grimmjow.

—Y lo único que quiero es ir a la casa, tomar un baño y dormir toda la noche.

Hubo algo, un breve sentimiento que atravesó la cara de Rukia tras sus palabras. Algo que obviamente él no pudo identificar del todo pero que estuvo bastante cerca de la decepción ¿ella estaba decepcionada por algo? ¿Quería quizá que le ayudara con algo antes de irse?

— ¿Necesitas algo Rukia?—añadió Ichigo con un tono mucho más suave. Incluso él podía ser atento con ella cuando se lo proponía.

Un largo silencio creció entre ambos. El ambiente antes ameno y cariñoso se había desvanecido y ahora solamente quedaba una pequeña estela de incomodidad.

—Ya vete Ichigo, te veré en casa. —Rukia le dio la espalda para regresar a su escritorio pero antes Ichigo tuvo oportunidad de mirar su pastoso rostro.

Cuando la Shinigami se volvió de nuevo a él, estaba con el semblante impasible. Sí, definitivamente algo estaba molestándole a ella pero lo que a Ichigo le incomodaba y preocupaba era saber ¿Qué era ese algo?

Él asintió sin agregar nada más y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Lo que fuera que estuviese sucediéndole lo averiguaría cuando ella llegara a la casa, ahí la abordaría y le sacaría la verdad. Ichigo podía ser persuasivo cuando se lo proponía.

La dejó ahí, acomodando los últimos informes del día con una punzada de decepción al haberse olvidado de una fecha importante para ella.

…

Rukia entreabrió la puerta de papel que sellaba su habitación.

—Al fin llegas—Fue el gruñido que obtuvo como respuesta ante su presencia.

Ella abrió la puerta por completo, revelando así a un Ichigo sentado sobre las sábanas del futón que se ubicaba en el centro del cuarto. La habitación que por supuesto ambos compartían desde hacía ya tres años. Las manos del pelinaranja se encontraban apoyadas en sus rodillas, una posición que le dio a entender que él estaba esperándola.

—Estuve esperándote por dos horas Rukia. —Le espetó el pelinaranja.

En efecto, habían pasado dos horas desde que Ichigo se marchó del cuartel con destino a casa.

—Bien ya estoy aquí—replicó Rukia con aspereza ya que el comentario de Ichigo le sonó a un reclamo—, además se supone que deberías estar dormido, tú mismo lo dijiste, es lo único que te importa.

Ichigo se desconcertó por el tono empleado, pero sobre todo por el brillo inusual y luminoso en sus ojos amatistas. Muy diferentes a los que había mirado horas atrás, Rukia se veía diferente, quizá hasta más agresiva. Algo no andaba bien.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?—Quiso indagar.

Rukia caminó a través de la puerta y luego se giró para cerrarla abruptamente. —Estoy perfectamente ¿no lo ves?—Dio otro paso hacia la habitación, su mirada se mantenía en Ichigo con un destello de molestia.

—Pues no lo parece. —El tono de Ichigo se volvió un poco ácido en su respuesta, a ella le sucedía algo y él no tenía idea de lo que era.

Rukia lo ignoró olímpicamente y avanzó con dirección a uno de los muebles con la intención de sacar ropa cómoda para dormir. Desde que había regresado a la Sociedad de Almas, las yukatas ya no eran la mejor opción para dormir, de hecho Yuzu le había obsequiado un par de pijamas con estampados realmente lindos y por sobre todo muy cómodos.

Como una sombra, se escabulló hasta otra puerta que conectaba al baño. Necesitaba asearse ya.

—Rukia—dijo el chico. Pero el nombre de la morena quedó suspendido en el aire de la fría habitación.

No importaba. Esperaría a que saliera del baño para atajar de una vez el motivo de su actitud. Ichigo suspiró para sus adentros, tenía la esperanza de que al llegar a la Sociedad de Almas ella lo recibiera gustosa y que juntos compartieran una buena cena para después ir a descansar como se lo merecían. Pero todo lo contrario, ahora estaba alejado de ella por su enojo ¿Quién entendía a las mueres? Él no, por supuesto.

Minutos después ella salió del baño con su pijama puesta ¿ni siquiera iba a cenar?

—Puedo prepararte algo si quieres Rukia, me imagino que no has cenado por todo el papeleo del cuartel. —dijo él como si estuviese teniendo una conversación sobre el clima. De hecho, Ichigo no era un mal cocinero, sus primeros años en la Sociedad de Almas habían servido para despertar su instinto de supervivencia.

—No gracias, Matsumoto y los chicos me invitaron a cenar antes de venir a la casa—Rukia se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones para observar a Ichigo y rechazar su oferta—. Es por eso que me tardé demasiado. —aclaró.

Matsumoto había llegado junto con Hisagi, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika y los demás para llevarla a cenar. Ella al principio se negó a dicha invitación pero Matsumoto no era alguien que aceptara un "no" por respuesta, esa mujer era una obstinada de primera y claro, la rubia no perdía cualquier oportunidad para disfrutar de una buena ronda de sake.

Ichigo se rascó la nuca sintiéndose avergonzado. Por supuesto, Rukia tenía derecho a salir de vez en cuando para liberar el estrés de su puesto como capitana y él no tenía por qué reprocharle, pues no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Una cena con Matsumoto. Esa mujer usaba cualquier excusa para divertirse. _Una cena_. Las palabras volvieron a repetirse en la mente de Ichigo; se sentía como si estuviera viendo algo muy importante frente a él, aunque no sabía con exactitud qué.

—Oh—Y fue toda la respuesta de él ante el asunto de la cena. ¿Qué otra cosa podría decir?—. Lo siento. —musitó apenas con el ceño más pronunciado que al principio.

—Me alegra oír eso. —Le devolvió Rukia en un tono serio, no burlón. Apartó la mirada de él y miró hacia cualquier otro lado de la habitación.

Si lo veía, podría encontrase con la dureza en la expresión del chico, disolviéndose suavemente en una tentativa incertidumbre. Y ella no quería eso, no se resistía a esa expresión en él y sabía que con eso su enojo se disolvería de inmediato. Ichigo se había olvidado de una fecha importante para ella y eso le dolía lo suficiente para estar enojada con él.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema enana?—exclamó él, y para su sorpresa ella no dijo nada ante la cuestión, entonces continuó—. Estas enojada conmigo y ni siquiera sé por qué.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué?—Vio a Ichigo asentir con determinación, instándola a decir lo que tuviese que decir—. Te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños, ¡idiota! —Sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirar el rostro del muchacho.

La boca de Ichigo se abrió para decir algo pero rápidamente la cerró al no saber qué palabras utilizar o en el peor de los casos qué decir. La verdad lo golpeó de lleno directo al estomago, se sintió fatal y la culpa comenzaba a pesar en su pecho. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Durante su estancia en Hueco Mundo había perdido la noción del tiempo y su única preocupación fue regresar a la Sociedad de Almas para deshacerse de Grimmjow.

La vergüenza fue reemplazada por un opaco sentimiento de hueca desesperación. Rukia tenía razón, se había olvidado de esa fecha ¿acaso era ese mismo día o ya había pasado? Desde que llegó no se molestó en preguntar por nada, tal vez ni siquiera por ella y le echó en cara que lo único que quería era dormir. Parte de él, y no una parte pequeña fue demasiado egocéntrico y desconsiderado.

Se quedó repentinamente quieto, tan silencioso que incluso podía escuchar el palpitar de sus corazones contra sus pechos. No tenía que encogerse del tamaño de un ratón, no bastaría, tenía que encogerse lo suficiente hasta hacerse invisible en esa habitación.

—Lo siento. —Volvió a murmurar, esta vez con real arrepentimiento y por las razones correctas.

Ahí estaba, esa maldita expresión en él, como si se tratase de un gatito triste abandonado bajo la lluvia. Las defensas de Rukia bajaron casi de inmediato y maldijo a Ichigo por ello y a ella misma por ser tan indulgente y compasiva.

—Ya deja de hacer eso Ichigo—Los brazos de Rukia se cruzaron sobre su pecho en falsa molestia—, además ya encontraré algo para enmendar semejante falta de tu parte. —Prometió.

Pero Ichigo se levantó y caminó hacia ella para tomarla de los brazos. Rukia sintió que sus mejillas llameaban y fue sorprendente dadas las circunstancias; en un momento estaba enojada con él y un segundo después estaba avergonzada por sus acciones.

—Te lo voy a compensar enana. —Las palabras de Ichigo hicieron eco en la habitación. Aún si tenía que hacer algo muy absurdo lo haría.

Rukia permaneció en un estado de semi confusión preguntándose si en verdad había escuchado correctamente lo que él le dijo. La mirada de Ichigo le confirmó la veracidad en sus palabras.

—Pero no quiero quejas después. —Le advirtió ella con sorna, sintiendo que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Y en efecto, todo estaba bien. Ichigo retiró las manos de su hombro y retrocedió un paso de ella, le tomó la muñeca y la arrastró hacia el futón. Ambos se recostaron. Comenzaron con una pequeña charla, Ichigo relatándole su estadía en Hueco Mundo y quejándose de Grimmjow como un niño pequeño que ha sido molestado en el jardín de niños; Rukia le contó a él sobre la semana en el escuadrón, los incidentes con Kiyone y Sentaro, sobre su salida con Matsumoto y los demás. En algún punto Rukia recordó algo y de inmediato cortó su diatriba para incorporarse e ir en busca de ese "algo" en los cajones del mueble más cercano.

En el cajón, Rukia sacó una pequeña caja envuelta en un papel rojo chillón que en definitiva era muy difícil de ignorar. Caminó de regreso al futón con el objeto en manos.

— ¿Qué es eso?—Se apresuró a decir Ichigo, observando detenidamente aquel envoltorio. Era obvio que no pertenecía a la Sociedad de Almas sino más bien al Mundo Humano. Sin previo aviso tomó el objeto en sus manos.

¿Qué hacía aquel objeto en su casa? ¿Acaso ella se había ausentado al Mundo Humano durante su estadía en Hueco Mundo? Y el asunto de mayor importancia en esos momentos ¿Qué guardaba aquella misteriosa caja?

Los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron y un destello de inmensa curiosidad propio en ella salió a flote, cual niña pequeña le arrebató aquel objeto a Ichigo. Era hasta ahora que reparó en su presencia, tan ensimismada estaba con los deberes que la caja yació abandonada en aquel cajón durante varios días.

—Tu padre me lo entregó hace unos días cuando me trajo un regalo de cumpleaños —explicó sin apartar la mirada del atrayente objeto, de alguna manera sentía la necesidad de develar la sorpresa en él—, me dijo que te lo diera apenas llegaras y que tú sabrías qué hacer con él. —sin poder evitarlo, sacudió la cajita al aire pegando el oído a éste para escuchar el ruido que emitiría lo que fuese que estuviese dentro. Nada, simplemente no pudo descifrar de qué se trataba.

Ichigo se sintió intrigado y al mismo tiempo descolocado. Nada que proviniera de su padre podría ser bueno, no cuando de " _regalos sorpresa_ " se trataban. Isshin era una vieja cabra que rayaba en lo infantil.

—No lo quiero. —Era mejor así de todos modos, los recuerdos de su cumpleaños número quince aun lo acechaban.

En aquella ocasión Isshin no escatimó en gastos regalándole al pobre adolescente una caja completa de condones, los que terminaron en el bote de basura diez minutos después. El pelinegro simplemente se acercó a él con una exuberante y ridícula sonrisa que tiraba de oreja a oreja, entregándole la siniestra caja en manos le dirigió un par de palabras a Ichigo " _úsalos sabiamente estúpido hijo y conviértete en hombre al fin_ ".

No estaba de más decir que dichas palabras le constaron demasiado caras al pobre hombre, quien salió volando al otro lado de la habitación debido a la certera patada que recibió de su "retoño".

—Ichigo no seas idiota, Isshin-san se tomó la molestia de traértelo hasta aquí—Lo reprendió por su infantil actitud, Ichigo perjuraba que su padre era el infantil en la familia y en esos momentos estaba demostrando que él también lo era—. Dijo que lo necesitabas con urgencia.

La mirada recelosa de Ichigo recayó de nuevo en la dichosa caja y luego a ella. Maldición, de alguna manera su padre se había aprovechado de la ingenuidad de la enana para engatusarla y hacerle llegar por medio de ella aquella cosa - _lo que fuese_ \- y ella era ahora la que insistía en abrirlo.

De un momento a otro Rukia rasgó el papel y lo desechó a un lado de la habitación; sus orbes amatistas se ensancharon ante la sorpresa y la confusión. Sacó el objeto de la maltrecha caja y lo sostuvo en alto para observarlo mejor, aquel extraño objeto consistía en un cilindro de plástico unido en un extremo a lo que parecía ser un tubo más delgado que terminaba en una especie de bomba. ¿Qué era aquello? Se preguntó con sincera curiosidad, jamás en toda su existencia había visto algo como eso.

Ichigo por su parte quedó petrificado cual piedra mientras observaba con horror aquel objeto, toda la sangre se drenó de su rostro dejándole el semblante más blanco que la máscara de un Hollow. Le arrebató el aberrante aparato de las manos a la Shinigami y no cedió a entregárselo de nuevo aun ante sus protestas y recurrentes amenazas; la furia y la vergüenza pronto hicieron acto de presencia pataleando desde lo profundo de su ser.

— ¿Qué es eso Ichigo?—Rukia fue demandante en su cuestión.

Pero él simplemente no respondió a su pregunta. No podía, se encontraba tan ocupado cavilando cada posibilidad de tortura hacia su padre por semejante " _presente_ " ¡lo mataría!

La morena trató de arrebatárselo pero él simplemente la apartó y se incorporó de un salto como si estar cerca de ella quemara con la intensidad de mil soles. " _Ventajas de ser un poste enana_ " fue la silenciosa burla que le acometió con la mirada. Rukia lo imitó e intentó encestarle un golpe para hacerlo doblar sobre sí y que quedara a su altura, pero no lo hizo; una nota al fondo de la caja captó su atención instándola a sacar dicho pedazo de papel y así lo hizo, cogió la hoja y se dispuso a leerla.

Todo quedó en el olvido cuando de nueva cuenta Ichigo la ultrajó a último minuto arrancándole de manera brusca la nota.

— ¡Hey devuélveme eso idiota!—Se quejó Rukia—. Maldición Ichigo deja de comportarte como un niño mañoso.

Él la ignoró delimitando su mirada a la primera línea de la nota.

" _ **Estúpido hijo soy un hombre paciente, lo he sido durante estos diez años. Por mucho tiempo creí que tu desinterés por las mujeres se debía a que eras Gay, pero después de enterarme de tu relación con Rukia-chan las esperanzas regresaron a mí ¡este pobre viejo no moriría sin conocer a sus nietos y tu no morirías virgen! Esperé los primeros tres años a que vinieras tú personalmente a darme la noticia de que sería abuelo, pero durante estos siete años he llegado a la única conclusión de que eres impotente y no has podido embarazar a mi querida tercera hija.**_

 _ **Le comenté tu caso a Ishida Ryuken, el muy desgraciado me restriega a la hija de Uryuu y Orihime-chan en cada ocasión ¿sabes lo molesto es ver a Ryuken sostener a la pequeña Kanae en brazos y saber que mi estúpido hijo no ha podido brindarme la dicha de ser abuelo? La decepción, la traición. Bien, Ishida -padre- y yo concordamos en que esto puede ser tú única solución estúpido hijo; úsalo bien, te he anexado las instrucciones al reverso de esta nota.**_

 _ **Espero uses este regalo y le des a mi tercera hija el mejor cumpleaños, no olvides que el mejor regalo que podrías darle a Rukia-chan es el de ser madre.**_

 _ **¡De nada maldito malagradecido! ¡Hazte hombre al fin y convierte a tu amado padre en un viejo feliz!**_

 _ **Pd: Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en venir a verme a la clínica.**_

 _ **Pd 2: Saluda a mi tercera hija y dile que no tiene nada de qué agradecerme.**_

 _ **Con amor Isshin Kurosaki, devoto padre y excelente médico".**_

Era lo que rezaba la nota, de repente tal pedazo de papel quemó en los dedos del pelinaranja y aquel insulso insulto a su dignidad quedó hecho pedazos en el suelo de la habitación. Esto era personal, su padre había firmado su sentencia con esto ¡regalarle un maldito juguete sexual! Maldición, ni siquiera quería pensar en el nombre de dicho objeto entre sus manos.

El único fin de aquel "juguete" era producir una erección en quien lo utilizara y de muy buena fuente - _su padre_ \- sabía que también era para usos médicos ¡él no lo necesitaba! Fue el pensamiento que asaltó su desdichada mente dejándose llevar por su orgullo viril. Su padre no comprendía su actuar, si él no había embarazado a Rukia era por la simple razón de que ambos aun no se sentían preparados para dicha responsabilidad, aunado a esto sus deberes en el escuadrón era otro factor que jugaba contra dicha resolución.

—Oye ¿Por qué la rompiste?—Le reprendió Rukia mirándolo con enojo.

Pero Ichigo simplemente no le respondió y en vez de eso metió el "juguete" a la caja, fue hacia la ventana y con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz, la arrojó lo más lejos posible de él y de Rukia. Si pudiese lo habría incendiado con un ataque de kidoh, Renji podía hacer explotar cosas con el kidoh pero no se arriesgaría a recibir burlas del bermejo.

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, se giró hacia Rukia quien esperaba por una explicación de sus acciones. El reproche se teñía en la mirada de su novia. Pero entonces otra duda asaltó la mente de Ichigo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que mi padre te obsequió a ti?—Si ese había sido su obsequio no quería ni imaginarse cual habría sido el de Rukia.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le respondió calmadamente. —Unas tazas de Chappy edición limitada—Rukia vio a Ichigo hacer una mueca de desprecio, ese idiota nunca podría aceptar lo maravilloso que era Chappy—, tus hermanas me enviaron un hermoso vestido, Ishida e Inoue un par de libros muy entretenidos, Chad un lindo reloj, Urahara y Yoruichi una botella de su mejor sake y Keigo…

—Suficiente ya entendí. —Con una profunda mirada sobre ella asintió. Cielos, todos se habían acordado de su cumpleaños menos él, incluso Keigo ¡Keigo!

—Solo quería comentarte ya que preguntaste.

Por lo visto nada sospechoso e indecente por parte de su padre. La tradición Isshin sólo lo jodía a él - _para su alivio y desgracia_ \- pero ya se encargaría de él cuando lo viera.

—Como sea, la próxima vez le diré a mi padre que si quiere entregarme algo en mi ausencia que se abstenga de hacerlo y me lo de personalmente. —Así podría patearlo personalmente y en el momento.

La boca de Rukia se arqueó en una sonrisa, lo que fuese que Isshin le hubiese dado a Ichigo era seguro que no le había gustado al muchacho y por eso estaba molesto y quizá también ¿avergonzado? Pero que infantil, el pelinaranja aun guardaba aquella inocencia a pesar de las batallas.

—Ya olvídalo y vamos a la cama Ichigo. —Le dijo aun sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara.

Pasó de él y lo haló consigo llevándoselo de vuelta al lecho compartido. Una vez envueltos, el pelinaranja la abrazó por la cintura con el brazo, afianzándola muy cerca de él. Éste era Ichigo " _el que protege_ ", ni siquiera los malos recuerdos se atrevían a atacarla estando en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que tu padre te escribió en esa carta?—Quiso saber ella rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había instalado.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a sus motivos. Sólo era su innata curiosidad la que pedía ser saciada.

—De acuerdo, no me lo digas si no quieres, siempre puedo preguntarle a Isshin-san—El comentario fue apenas un calmado susurro que no llegó a convertirse en amenaza, pero por la mirada y la rigidez en el muchacho, Rukia intuyó que al menos para él sí lo era—. No es por molestarte Ichigo, es sólo que tu rostro no tenía precio al leer esa nota.

Rukia se volvió y quedó frente a él. Los ojos de Ichigo se estrecharon en ella mientras la Shinigami esbozaba una inocente sonrisa de suficiencia y entonces se encargó de escudriñarla en busca de algún signo que dijera que se estaba burlando de él.

Los músculos de Ichigo se relajaron—Mi padre quería que te diera un buen regalo de cumpleaños. —Omitió la parte ofensiva de la carta del viejo, era información reservada que Rukia no necesitaba saber.

— ¿Enserio?—La mirada de Rukia denotaba incredulidad. De ser ciertas las palabras de Ichigo, él no tendría por qué haber roto la nota—. ¿Entonces por qué?

—No vas a dejar de preguntar hasta que te diga ¿verdad?— Él vio la respuesta en su amplia sonrisa y en el brillo de sus ojos. Exhaló un pesado suspiro de resignación—. De acuerdo, mi padre quiere… quiere… bueno él…—titubeó de la peor manera ¿cómo decir aquello tan vergonzoso? Simplemente las palabras no fluían a su boca.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?!

La paciencia no era una virtud notable en Rukia e Ichigo no la hacía mucho más llevadera.

—Olvídalo. —Ichigo se cruzó de brazos con falsa indignación.

—Entonces dime ¿Qué era el objeto que te regaló?

— ¡Jamás!—reprochó cual niño pequeño haciendo una rabieta.

Las negativas exasperaron a Rukia al punto de darse la vuelta y cubrirse completamente con las sábanas; a modo de venganza privada, despojó a Ichigo de la cálida tela y las acaparó para ella. Él protestó pero ella lo ignoró y se negó a soltarlas aun cuando él las halara para arrebatárselas.

¡Que se le congelara el trasero!

— ¡Maldición Rukia de acuerdo tú ganas!—Dejó de forcejear con ella por las sábanas y se sentó sobre sus pies—. Ese estúpido objeto es… algo que los humanos utilizan para…—De nuevo un nudo se formó en su garganta impidiendo que las palabras salieran, pero se tragó aquel nudo y continuó—, tener relaciones sexuales—Terminó con las mejillas azoradas por la vergüenza. No podía creer que estaba explicándole eso a Rukia a esas alturas de su relación.

Rukia no dijo nada, y así permaneció por unos segundos hasta que al fin se desenvolvió de las sábanas, se volteó y miró a Ichigo. El pelinaranja pudo notar en ella el tono carmín, tenue pero seguro ahí estaba. Él desvió la mirada.

—Pero nosotros no. —dijo ella, incapaz de continuar la frase.

—No lo necesitamos, lo sé. —Ichigo terminó por ella—. Te juro que mataré a esa vieja cabra cuando lo vea.

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado la misma promesa? Muchas. Isshin Kurosaki tenía una larga lista de desaciertos a la que ella en su debido momento nombró como " _Maneras de molestar a Ichigo y morir en el intento_ ".

Rukia apaciguó la molestia en el pelinaranja como muchas otras veces. Se incorporó frente a él y dio un ligero beso en los labios. Eso pareció funcionar pues él dejó de lanzar amenazas al aire, todas dirigidas a su padre.

—Bueno, mejor olvidémonos del mal rato que nos hizo pasar tu padre—ella le envió a Ichigo una mirada sugestiva y con muchas promesas—, además hace un rato dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por enmendar tu olvido, creo que sé cuál es la mejor manera de perdonarte.

Con una nueva determinación Rukia unió sus labios con los de Ichigo y él no pudo sentir nada más que la suavidad tentadora de su boca ¿a quién engañaba? La había extrañado durante su misión a Hueco Mundo, en especial por las noches. Por ello cuando ella inició el contacto, la boca de Ichigo se abrió para darle la bienvenida a su lengua. La boca de Rukia sabía a promesa y sin lugar a dudas quería saborear todo de ella.

El pelinaranja subió las manos para tomar el mentón de Rukia, marcando así el tiempo y la suavidad de los besos que compartían. Le encantaba mover su boca contra la suya en un lento vaivén, disfrutando del momento y de ella.

—Te extrañé maldita enana del demonio. —Se separó apenas para susurrarle. Tal vez no era lo más romántico que se le había ocurrido pero al menos ese era el estilo "Ichigo Kurosaki" para decirle cuanto le quería.

Tal afirmación hizo a Rukia cerrar los ojos, de alguna manera no eran las palabras lo que la hacían derretirse sino cómo Ichigo las había pronunciado, con una nota ronca en su voz. La Shinigami se lamió los labios encontrándolos hinchados y un revoloteo le hizo cosquillas en la parte baja del estomago; la anticipación quizá o la creciente excitación que Ichigo le provocaba cuando la miraba con esos profundos ojos marrones; incluso ahora las motas doradas en esos ojos resplandecían por el deseo.

Sus miradas conectaron por un segundo pero la de Ichigo descendió hacia sus labios y un segundo más tarde hacia sus senos, específicamente a sus pezones desnudos que se alzaban furiosos bajo la sencilla tela de su pijama. Él extendió la mano y tomó su pecho; Ichigo sabía a la perfección sobre lo acomplejada que a veces se sentía con el tamaño de éstos, sin embargo para él eran simplemente perfectos, podía moldearlos a su gusto, justo como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Ella emitió un jadeo cuando Ichigo deslizó su pulgar en una suave caricia sobre el pezón, la dejó sin aliento con su delicadeza. El pelinaranja se tomó su tiempo trazando círculos en éste, deleitándose con la textura del pequeño botón que respondía gustoso a su toque.

La otra mano de Ichigo se coló por debajo de la blusa de Rukia, buscando específicamente el otro seno para brindarle la misma atención que al primero. Emitió un audible gruñido cuando la tela se deslizó de nuevo hacia abajo, sin lugar a dudas la estorbosa prenda le hacía difícil su labor; dejó a un lado los mimos hacia el pezón de la Shinigami y con un descaro digno de cualquier pervertido, Ichigo levantó la tela por ambos extremos para sacarla del cuerpo de Rukia. La práctica lo había hecho un experto.

—Mucho mejor—Concedió Rukia apenas.

Una vez que los senos estuvieron al descubierto él se agachó lo suficiente y tomó uno en su boca, la espalda de Rukia se arqueó ante el placer indescriptible de los labios sobre su piel y como un instinto, la morena llevó las manos a los hombros de él. El calor de su boca y el suave roce de los dientes en su pezón la hicieron temblar; la mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás con la intención de darle más acceso al hombre sobre su pecho.

El corazón de Rukia se aceleró cuando el cálido aliento de Ichigo le envió una honda de sensación a la nuca. Su boca se movía ávidamente sobre el rosado botón, trazando figuras que a ella le parecieron muy eróticas. Una de las manos del pelinaranja abandonó el seno de Rukia para bajar hasta la cintilla de su pantalón de pijama, deslizando el lazo deshizo el nudo y la prenda cayó con ayuda de la gravedad, entonces Rukia apenas fue consciente de que Ichigo le había retirado la prenda y arrojado a la esquina de la habitación, mucho menos que junto a ésta, yacía su ropa interior.

El pelinaranja dio un último tirón a su pezón para subir hasta la boca de Rukia y plantar un ligero beso; el muchacho se apartó lentamente de ella para mirarla en su completa desnudez, maravillado ante tal visión se despojó de sus propias prendas pateándolas a un lado.

Él la tomó de la mano y la recostó sobre las mantas.

—Por favor Ichigo. —pidió Rukia al borde de la desesperación por tenerlo dentro de ella.

Él también quería estar dentro de ella, bombeando con frenesí hasta llevarlos a ambos al clímax pero quería tomarse su tiempo y atenderla como se merecía. Enmendar con sus caricias y sus besos la decepción que le había causado al olvidar una fecha tan importante como esa.

Él negó con la cabeza y se cernió sobre ella evitando aplastarla con su peso, Ichigo era el doble de pesado que ella y también mucho más alto por lo que no podía evitar cubrir todo su cuerpo con el suyo. Las manos del pelinaranja exploraron cada rincón del cuerpo de su novia, desde la sonrosada mejilla de Rukia hasta sus tersos muslos. Su piel era tan suave y caliente al tacto que quería que sus manos estuvieran por todas partes para deleitarse con la sensación.

La boca del muchacho buscó la clavícula de la Shinigami y cuando la encontró no demoró en dejar jugosos besos y leves mordiscos en ésta, Ichigo se deleitó con el sabor de su sudor cuando su lengua comenzó a lamer la piel. De la boca de su amante no dejaban de salir audibles gemidos y ronroneos que fueron como música para los oídos del pelinaranja.

Ichigo bajó hasta el ombligo de la morena e introdujo la lengua de una manera tan provocativa como muchas veces lo había hecho en otras zonas de su cuerpo. La humedad se precipitó a los muslos de Rukia ante el pensamiento lujurioso de la lengua de Ichigo que descaradamente imitaba el acto sexual en sí. Estaba a punto de volverse loca de placer.

El pelinaranja pareció percatarse de ello y sin previo aviso abandonó el ombligo de Rukia para viajar un poco más abajo.

—Ichi…

El ex Shinigami sustituto separó delicadamente las rodillas de Rukia e introdujo sus dedos, una invasión suave y exquisita. Estaba tan mojada y él era el culpable. El instinto salvaje emergió de las profundidades y la cabeza de Ichigo descendió para probar su excitación; Rukia sintió cómo su cálido aliento chocaba contra ella y la hacía temblar. Cada vez que la lengua áspera de Ichigo golpeaba su pequeño botón sentía que su mundo explotaba, no había nada más ahí que no fuera el pelinaranja.

Rukia montó una ola de placer que la arrastró al borde de la locura. Se arqueó violentamente mientras su boca dejaba escapar un audible grito que reverberó por las cuatro paredes de su habitación hasta que se apagó junto a su avasallador orgasmo; estaba temblando.

Ichigo gimió como si le doliera. Necesitaba con urgencia estar dentro de ella.

"No aún" le dijo su mente. Trató de controlar su respiración antes de hablar.

— ¿Estás bien?—dijo, empujando las palabras a través de su turbulenta mente.

Ella a duras penas asintió atrayéndolo con sus manos enrolladas en su cuello. Un segundo después era Ichigo quien estaba debajo de ella listo para una segunda ronda, al menos era la promesa vigente tras el brillo de la mirada de la chica.

Rukia se sentó sobre el estomago de Ichigo y luego bajó un poco más casi hasta el límite de su entre pierna. Los muslos de Ichigo se estremecieron con anticipación y una sardónica sonrisa apareció en la cara de Rukia, esta vez era el turno de ella.

Volvió a tomar a Ichigo del cuello para acercar sus labios y besarlo, mientras sus bocas se enlazaban, Rukia friccionaba intencionalmente el trasero a la creciente erección de Ichigo, incitándolo con cada movimiento. Ella lo sabía, el pelinaranja le había revelado en una ocasión su debilidad por su pequeño pero bien formado trasero en forma de melocotón, y ella valiéndose de ese pequeño detalle estaba torturándolo.

Las caderas de Rukia se mecieron peligrosamente alimentando su pasión y él posicionó sus manos a cada lado para seguir un ritmo duro pero constante, ella supo que eso estaba funcionando cuando sintió la punta del pene de Ichigo humedecerse permitiéndole un suave deslizamiento. El pelinaranja jadeó incontrolablemente cortando el beso que compartían.

—Rukia detente, no podré contenerme. —Le advirtió. Estaba muy cerca, podía sentirlo y definitivamente no quería terminar antes de estar dentro de ella.

—Lo siento—musitó ella sin un verdadero sentimiento de arrepentimiento—. Necesito…

Pero ni siquiera terminó su frase. Reptó alejándose de él y descendió hasta situarse entre las piernas de Ichigo. Necesitaba probarlo tal como él había hecho con ella. Miró maravillada el miembro del muchacho, como si fuese la primera vez que lo contemplase; su pene era largo, grueso y en ese momento estaba tan duro y erguido como un mástil.

Rukia se inclinó y ajustó los labios alrededor de la cabeza del pene de Ichigo, las caderas del muchacho se alzaron de inmediato en señal de suplica. Lenta y tortuosamente deslizó la boca por la longitud del miembro, ocupando apenas la mitad del mismo; los dientes de Rukia rasparon levemente la suave piel del pene e Ichigo profirió un ronco gemido que amenazaba con convertirse en un aullido de placer.

Le gustaban las atenciones que ella le brindaba. Deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo una y otra vez; un ritmo lento al principio que luego aumentaba de velocidad. No podía hablar sólo gemir ante el deseo que lo consumía.

Los labios de la morena se apretaron alrededor del pene de Ichigo cuando sintió la rigidez en los testículos del joven, evitando así que éste llegara a su clímax y prolongando su juego un poco más. Rangiku le había instruido - _a pesar de sus negativas_ \- sobre aquello, pero ciertamente nunca lo había puesto en práctica hasta ahora.

—Suficiente. —dictaminó Ichigo.

Haló a Rukia del brazo y la volteó dejándola sobre su espalda. Era ahora o nunca.

Las manos de Ichigo tomaron la delicada cintura de la morena mientras la rodilla del muchacho separaba sus muslos; entró en ella golpeándola profundamente con un empuje poderoso. El deseo lo inundó y se olvidó de la sutileza, él poseía un cuerpo grande pero eso no le importó mientras se amoldaba a su estrechez.

El nombre de Ichigo abandonó los labios de Rukia en un rugido de placer.

Él se movió dentro y fuera de ella, la mente de ambos nublada dejándose guiar exclusivamente por el instinto y la pasión, empujando con un fervor que les robó el aliento. Rukia enrolló las piernas a la cintura para darle un mejor acceso y aumentar la profundidad de las embestidas, su cuerpo se levantó ligeramente de las sábanas.

La necesidad desmesurada de amarse era lo único que podían reconocer. Eran ellos en su propio mundo. Definitivamente lo mejor de sus discusiones eran las reconciliaciones.

Ichigo se apoderó de los labios de la morena y ella se entregó a él con total abandono. Era su mujer después de todo. El sabor de ambos se mezcló en aquel interminable beso, fuera de control mientras se deslizaba profundamente a su interior; la mano de Ichigo liberó un costado de Rukia y ágil se deslizó entre sus cuerpos para masturbarla con su pulgar.

Ella estalló con un millón de espasmos que apretaron el miembro del pelinaranja. Una vez más, él empujó dentro de ella y sólo eso bastó para que ambos alcanzaran el tan deseado orgasmo; las paredes de Rukia se contrajeron con violencia enviando choques eléctricos a su columna, su liberación llegó acompañada de un potente grito que amenazó con rasgar su garganta.

Segundos después Ichigo se corrió disparando dentro su semilla. Cada músculo de su cuerpo experimentó una sensación placentera, abriéndose y cerrándose. Aún así se tomó su tiempo para abandonar la calidez de su novia. Cayó exhausto sobre el pecho desnudo de la morena y sintió cómo ella trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Permanecieron en esa posición el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse, sin decir absolutamente nada. No hacía falta en realidad.

Ichigo salió de ella emitiendo un ligero gemido y rodó sobre sí para darle espacio a ella. Rukia casi por costumbre se abrazó a él para no perder el calor del cuerpo del pelinaranja.

Él la apretó mucho más cerca y bajó la mirada; estaban empapados en sudor y casi febriles debido a la reciente actividad, estaban cansados y al borde del sueño. No obstante sus miradas contaban una historia totalmente diferente, en ellos se reflejaba un renovado brillo.

"Te amo" era lo que silenciosamente expresaban sus ojos, y ellos lo sabían muy bien.

Ichigo haló las sabanas para cubrirlos a ambos. Los minutos pasaron y el silencio se les antojó cómodo. El pelinaranja se perdió siguiendo las sombras que la luna proyectaba en la pared.

— ¿Rukia?—Le dijo por fin a ella.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Extrañado, Ichigo bajó la mirada hacia ella; estaba completamente dormida. Se veía tan perfecta.

Lo que acababan de hacer sellaba su reconciliación, cualquier problema había quedado en el pasado. No era tarde para enmendar su error.

—Feliz cumpleaños enana.

No necesitaba algo meramente material, lo sabía, pues el mejor regalo que pudiese ofrecerle a ella era su amor. La protegería y la amaría por el resto de su existencia.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 **Muy largo, lo lamento. La verdad no se me ocurrió una buena idea para el fic, un pequeño shot sobre una fiesta hubiese bastado pero esto fue lo que salió.**

 **Creo que he perdido un poco de práctica con el Lemmon pero la intención es lo que cuenta, espero disfrutaran de la lectura 7u7r levanten la manita si así fue XD**

 **Como se dieron cuenta el fic se deslinda totalmente del canon, de hecho este universo es prácticamente el mismo que sigue otro fic mío en el que Ichigo se quedó en la SS después de la Guerra de los Mil años, es Teniente de Rukia y un Shinigami en su totalidad, sí gente, abandonó a su familia el muy egoísta XD bueno es la visión que tuve para este universo.**

 **Hoy es cumpleaños de mi Waifu y no quería quedarme sin hacer nada, mi pereza se apoderó de mí durante la navidad así que tampoco hice nada alusivo a esa fecha, pero esto… No, tenía que escribir algo así que dejé los otros proyectos en los que estaba trabajando para dedicarme a éste.**

 **En fin, nos vemos en otros fics y espero disfrutaran de la lectura. Saludos.**


End file.
